Agridulce
by Youjibell
Summary: el del desafio de dz. Eijix Fuji... comedia; shomen ai


**Feliz cumpleee mi keridddooo EIJI**

**Después de eso jojojo, este fic está hecho para el desafío de la dream pair en foros dz.**

**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** Kikumaru, Fuji**

**Tipo: **** yaoi, universo alterno, comedia **

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin coffkikumarucoff me pertenecen **

**Resumen:**** el k pusieron en foros dz… espero que tres capítulos. Trate de no salirme mucho de la forma de ser de los personajes, ya k en el desafío original Eiji era super duper ultra wuai detecative y no es que no lo sea, simplemente no creo que a él se le de pensar mucho jejeje y estar tanto tiempo en una oficina. Eh ahí mi explicación.**

**Agridulce**

**Capito I**

El inicio del cazador 

o

Solo un golpe de suerte

-hummm- su suspiro resonó con fuerza a pesar del barullo que mucha gente producía en aquel lugar de comida rápida, recibió una sonrisa medio forzada de la persona que lo acompañaba; Oishi lo miraba mientras una gotita de sudor resbala de su sien. Y es que, ver a aquel pelirrojo en dicha situación definitivamente no era cosa de todos los días. De hecho era algo que ya se tenía previsto, Inui le había dicho claramente al pelirrojo que tenía un 99.9% de probabilidades de que Tezuka Buchou lo sacara de forma tan del deplorable de equipo, y también le había dicho que había aun 75% de probabilidades de que, aun con la advertencia no hiciera nada al respecto.

-vamos Eiji, alégrate un poco- le dijo Oishi tratando de animar a su ahora ex colega.

-¡ahhh! pero no me digas que no esté así ¡me acaban de sacar del equipo de investigación!- sus ojos igualaron brotes de aguar saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos, escurriendo, tal cascada por sus mejillas. Su cabello rojizo estaba despeinado, hasta se podía decir que su cabello irradiada tristeza y sus mejillas tenían el color carmín a causa del estrepitoso llanto que ahora emitía en pelirrojo. Sin duda alguna Eiji Kikumaru estaba decepcionado de la vida, y más que de la vida, de sí mismo. Por lo menos no estaba solo. El pelinegro lo miró con un poco de compasión, de hecho nunca había visto a Kikumaru en ese estado. Suspiró y le explicó con calma.

- Eiji, pero si Tezuka te aviso que tenías que acabar el papeleo de los nuevos reclusos hace dos semanas, que trajeras los avances del caso "IBU" hace un mes y también te dijo que hicieras todo lo posible por no perturbar al pobre de Kawamura, y no has hecho cosa que darle "eso"- el pelirrojo sorbió por la nariz y se limpió los ojos tallándose con las muñecas. Luego de la nada cambió su estado de ánimo y puntualizó con su dedo índice expresándole a Oishi su punto de vista.

- es que… sabes que odio estar encerrado en un oficina y lo del caso "IBU" ahhh, es de lo más aburrido; mi única diversión es darle "eso" a Kawamura. - Ambos suspiraron y rieron después de todo, si algo sabía muy bien Oishi es que, ese pelirrojo nunca podía durar triste por mucho tiempo.

-Eiji, si no te gusta este trabajo entonces es bueno que lo dejes, tienes muchos otros talentos…- Oishi tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

- humm, sabes porque lo hice…- Eiji solo escondió su rostro debajo de su cabello, en ese momento, no iba dirigir la plática hacia un campo minado el cual ya había evitado, ambos cambiaron de tema.

-Eiji, aun así- le dijo dándole la mejor de las sonrisas que pudo al pelirrojo.

- aun así si me propuse hacer esto lo hare, y seré el mejor detective de este escuadrón, no mejor de todo Japón, no, lo he decidido seré el mejor del mundo.- se levantó de su silla y rió victorioso mientras Oishi solo miraba consternado, si hubiera tenido ese ánimo para resolver ese papeleo Tezuka nunca lo hubiera echado del escuadrón.

-Eiji… ya no puedes hacer nada; te quitaron la licencia, no puedes portar armas y además no quiero que te involucres en asuntos peligrosos.- Eiji lo miro de reojo, dándole a entender que eso no era impedimento.

-lo he decidido- Eiji tenía esa mirada, la cual no mostraba no muy a menudo, de hecho solo la vio aquella vez en el caso Gakuto, trago saliva. Bien sabia que a pesar de eran del escuadrón más joven; Eiji era infantil y punto. Solo una vez lo vio actuando de forma acorde a edad y fue con Gakuto. Hasta escalofrió le daba solo de recordarlo.

-por favor no me digas- Eiji se levanto del lugar al ver que Oishi pedía la cuenta del restaurante, después de todo ahora era desempleado y que mejor que vivir a expensas de su "ex colega"

- jeje nya- fue su despedida después de ver como su ex compañero-_ahora nuevo sustentador hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo o Tezuka le pidiera de rodillas que regresara-_ hacía una mueca por tres helados de chocolate, tres de fresa y un mantecado que ahora estaban en su cuenta , para la depresión. No era nada barato.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era ya el tercer cigarrillo, y a pesar de eso, no se encontraba ni un ápice más feliz, sin duda alguna esto ya lo estaba cansando, en ese lugar ya no había retos, la policía del lugar comandada por él según tan aclamado Tachibana no representaba ya nada de diversión, sin duda a este lugar ya le había sacado todo el provecho posible. Suspiró un poco mientras sonrió, su "equipo" estaba más que contento con el nuevo cargamento, era uno de los mejores botines de toda este temporada, seguramente por eso ya estaba aburrido.

Momoshiro, no podía dejar de contemplar aquella hermosa consola, y Mamushi, solo caminaba de un lado para otro, repitiéndose un "esto no está bien" sin embargo mientras caminaba usaba esas pesas que recientemente habían "adquirido". Ahora que lo pensaba todo esto había empezado por algo muy simple y ahora era su afición, un hobbie. Ya no lo necesitaba… y aun así lo hacía y lo peor del caso era que, ya tampoco lo satisfacía.

Miro hacia un sillón donde descasaba el pequeñín, el causante de todo esto, que miraba la televisión.

-mira, el lugar más seguro-le señalo Ryoma a su sempai. Fuji miró y rió. Tenía razón el pequeño hacía poco escuchó que el distrito de Fumbari Oka, era el lugar estadísticamente más seguro y todo esto se atribuía a una sola persona, Tezuka Kunimitsu. El capitán del escuadrón policiaco de aquel distrito.

- ¿te gustaría mudarte? – Fuji abrió los ojos viendo a Ryoma, el otro solo rió.

-momo, empaca las cosas nos vamos- grito el pequeño mientras Kaido lo miraba consternado.

- yo dejare la nota, atacamos mañana-

- sí, será divertido retar a ese tal Tezuka-

**0-00-0-0-00-0**

Un nuevo día, un mejor despertar; mientras el pelirrojo vagaba por las seguras calles del distrito de Fumbari, todo estaría perfecto de no ser por unos pequeños detalles, aún no tenía trabajo, aun no encontraba un caso, aun no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para que Tezuka le pidiera que regresara.

Su vida iba en picada, ahora no solo andaba por la vida por un amor no correspondido, sino también por uno donde no tenía trabajo, dinero ni nada de nada, iba tan sumido en sus sentimientos frustrados hasta que chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento – respondió al tiempo que alzó la mirada y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de un chico castaño que traían consigo a otro chico en silla de ruedas. Los miró un poco y se disculpo enseguida, avergonzado. Tal vez los había lastimado. Todo por no ver hacia donde caminaba

-No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿estás bien Ryoma?- el castaño le sonrió de nuevo, mientras Eiji contemplaba la pálida cara del chico; la luz del sol a esa hora del día hacia que se viera completamente bella. No pudo dejar de observar embelesado.

-Humm- pero el pequeño suspiró molesto haciendo que terminara el lapso de contemplación de Kikumaru.

-Qué lindo chico, ¿es tu hermano?-le dijo mientras miraba con atención al chico, era lindo aunque le daba un poco de pena ver que el chico estuviera en una silla de ruedas

-No- le dijo abriendo los ojos que hasta ahora, eran un enigma para el pelirrojo, un hermoso azul profundo pensó.

-Fuji, ya casi es hora. – escucho como el pequeño interrumpió de nuevo, cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió. En ese instante pensó el pelirrojo que no debía intervenir demasiado con personas que no conocía

-Bueno disculpa creo que no debo entrometerme; lo siento- sin embargo noto como el castaño mantenía una parsimonia en al ambiente, parecía que a este no le molestaba.

-No hay cuidado, no tienes que disculparte tantas veces- rió un poco al tiempo que soltó aquella silla de ruedas y despejó unos mechones de cabello rojizo de la tez clara de Eiji, este solo se sonrojo.

Bueno es que yo, soy Kikumaru Eiji un placer- titubeo un poco antes de salir de su pasma miento momentáneo al ser tocado e invadido en su espacio personal por aquel chico castaño de ojos azules.

-Fuji Syu…- iba a saber su nombre, aquel nombre que decoraba tan peculiar persona cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sempai, el asunto- le dijo el chico casi gritando interrumpido aquel nombre, estuvo cerca, aun así saber parte del nombre no estuvo tan mal.

-Bueno Kikumaru fue un placer tengo que irme- se despidió con tranquilidad mientras tomo la silla de ruedas y siguió su camino con el menor. Eiji solo se quedo con la mano levantada despidiéndose de ellos. Entonces como si una bombilla incandescente se prendiera, una pensamiento llego a su cabeza… esa persona era…

(Na:El amor de su vida …. Jajaja NOOO, pero pensé poner eso XD)

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

No debe decir su nombre sempai- fue la taciturna respuesta del chico que miraba expectante una pequeña televisión ubicada en un restaurante familiar.

Solo es un chico- le respondió discretamente el castaño mientras observaba, igual que el pequeño aquel televisor.

Hummm, así que quieres este asunto más interesante, sabes que él es parte del seishun – el chico de cabellos negros rió, sin duda alguna; estar al lado de estas persona le hacían la vida un poco más feliz, de ninguna manera se arrepentía de lo que tenían que hacer para cumplir sus objetivos. De hecho algunas veces llegó a pensar que, si alguien los atrapaba igual habría valido la pena.

Lo era, supe que lo sacaron hace poco así que no es ningún riesgo. No viste lo triste que estaba, todo por culpa de ese Tezuka- el chico de ojo azules miró al más pequeño, eso no era buena señal, Fuji se había interesado en el pelirrojo, pero que mas daba, igualmente eso era parte de la diversión.

Investigaste bastante- ironizo el más pequeño, para hacer este trabajo el sempai se había tomado las cosas muy en serio. Aun así era toda una casualidad que aquel pelirrojo se los hubiera topado

No, realmente no es mi estilo, solo lo vi en el periódico.- para sorpresa del más pequeño, descubrió que su sempai no había investigado nada, de hecho sostenía el pedazo de un periódico que estaba en la mesa donde decía que el equipo Seishun estaba renovado, y en la lista de miembros, ese tal Eiji, ya no estaba. Un gota de sudor resbalo por la sien del menor.- Humm y bueno ¿cuál es el plan?-

Por ahora veremos que hacen al respecto.- rio un poco, al ver la cara circunstancia de Ryoma Echizen, luego al fin en aquella televisión mostraron lo que habían estado esperando. Sin duda la hora que habían previsto esta exacta, ese Tezuka era muy predecible.

Mira ya están tomando cartas en el asunto.-el pequeño señalo y miraron como aquel hombre de tez clara cabello castaño y de lentes seguido de un grupo de tipos se sentaron para dar una conferencia de prensas. Entonces aquel discurso que esperaban comenzó.

_Hace poco llego una carta, según esto nuestro distrito será atacado por un grupo de criminales y robaran el cuadro de los girasoles distritales que son in valuados para nuestra ciudad, para confirmar que nada de esto sea una tonta broma nos aseguramos de hacer la investigaciones pertinentes. Así que este comunicado va directo a Syusuke; tus planes no servirán, tu serás detenido. Era mejor que nunca llegaras aquí. Porque en el distrito de Fumbari Oka, reina la paz y aquí yo soy la justicia. – _la cara de aquel tipo, aun por televisión era completamente seria y hasta cierto punto espelúznate, pensó Ryoma. Aun así rio con sarcasmo.

Mira, te esta retando directamente- le dijo al castaño que permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos al ver al fin la cara de ese Tezuka.

Pues no hay que defraudarlo- luego rio y su cara de nuevo regreso a la quietud de siempre.

Y como y cuando piensas robarlo, no es como los robos de siempre, además… eso a nosotros no nos sirve de nada-le dijo Ryoma, hasta ahora se enteraba que era lo que iban a robar.

Solo es la presentación para que sepan que estamos aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le agitaba el cabello, entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Un pelirrojo los miraba con la cara de consternación. Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

A esto… yo… le llamo un golpe de suerte- dijo casi susurrando, luego sonrió un poco y se sonrojo, Fuji y Ryoma lo miraban penetrantemente, no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto de la conversación había escuchado ese intruso.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- le dijo el más pequeño, ira un lugar público y hablar de eso después de todo no era tan buena idea, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba… rio de nuevo y solo dijo lo que primero que se le ocurrió

- es que, Fuji me parece una persona muy atractiva y quisiera saber si le gustaría salir conmigo. – Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Fuji solo ensancho su sonrisa, era solo eso ¿verdad? Entonces no había de que preocuparse, y bueno tomando en cuenta que el chico estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas tenía las manos con los puños cerrados, esa confesión de un instante para otro, no debió de ser nada fácil.

-claro me encantaría salir contigo, pero esta noche tengo algo muy importante que hacer,- Eiji no lo podía creer, tenía un cita con "él"… como se supone que había dicho eso… su inconsciente le jugó una broma muy pesada; se golpeaba mentalmente por eso, aun así podía permanecer cerca de él…

Apenas Fuji se fue; se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad, pues hacía apenas un día Oishi le comento del nuevo caso y la carta que había llegado directamente hacia Tezuka. La sospecha era clara todo estaba dirigido hacia el grupo de Fuji Syusuke, con la descripción de un chico castaño y ojos azules… no había duda era el…

El tipo con el cual su corazón había latido de emoción de nuevo... sin duda alguna la vida de Eiji… era frustrante. Pero su obligación para regresar al equipo de investigación y que Tezuka le pidiera de rodillas que regresara era capturar a Fuji…

- ¿Te parece ir a desayunar mañana?- Eiji reía nervioso, mientras Fuji solo le sonreía. Eso no podía estar pasando, en toda su existencia… nunca había sido capaz de pedirle a la persona que más quería una cita, de hecho se había dado por vencido antes de llegar a pedirle una cita… ya ahora, con Fuji… tenía una… ¡mañana! Y él se la había pedido… su mundo estaba colapsando… estaría en shock nervioso de no ser, por el simple hecho de que… aquel chico mostraba aun sonrisa tan tierna, solo de verla se tranquilizaba… después de todo sacaría provecho de la "cita"

-claro, nos vemos mañana a las diez en el parque en que nos conocimos- luego de eso, a pesar de todo se despidió, de nuevo… Eiji caminaba por la nubes, no sabía exactamente por qué: si porque iba a salir con un chico lindo, o por que resolvería el caso antes que Tezuka… o porque…

Un momento, se detuvo a pensar… hoy será el robo… y Tezuka seguramente los atrapará esta misma noche… y entonces… sentía que su vida daba vueltas por un camino sin retorno, ahora se quedaría sin cita, sin investigación, sin trabajo, sin el chico de sus sueños…

Su vida era tan cruel…

O solo tal vez … Agridulce…


End file.
